


At My Feet

by totally_loca



Series: Six Nations Codas [2]
Category: Rugby Union RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totally_loca/pseuds/totally_loca
Summary: Owen and George share a few moments after the England-Italy game.
Relationships: Owen Farrell/George Ford
Series: Six Nations Codas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169573
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	At My Feet

**Author's Note:**

> All these codas exit in my AU where Owen and George are an open secret within the England camp.

Owen entered the changing room and took a chance, trailing his fingertips across George’s neck and down his arm. George huffed out a laugh and caught Owen’s hand to keep hold of him, squeezing for a moment. Owen smiled and adjusted his grip to bring George’s hand up to kiss his fingers. George laughed again, smiling fully at Owen. “How’s your face?” He tugged Owen closer, Ben shifting almost unconsciously to give them space and also act as a distraction.  
Owen pouted as George cupped his face, fingers gently probing his cheekbone. “It’s fine.” Owen turned slightly, pressing another kiss to his palm.  
“Affectionate,” George hummed, crowding into Owen, chests and hips pressed together.  
“We won.” Owen grinned.  
“We did.” George brushed a kiss across Owen’s cheekbone. “You should be more careful,” he admonished. Owen pouted again and George breathed out another laugh, this time against his lips, nipping at the jutting lower one. “Arguing with refs will get you nowhere.” Owen made a sound of protest and George silenced him with a proper kiss. “Even if you are right.”  
Owen whimpered, softening against him, and chasing his lips. George squeezed his hips, where his hands had ended up, and then pushed him away gently, the sounds of the changing room filtering back into his awareness. Owen separated from him reluctantly, but the heat in his eyes made George shiver.

Later that evening they were sprawled out in chairs around one of the firepits, joined by Paolo, Tom, and Ben. George looked like a burrito with his beanie pulled low, wrapped tightly in a blanket, and curled up in a bucket chair, and Ben was struggling to hide his amusement at the heart eyes Owen was sending George’s way. That Owen was trying to scoot his chair closer without looking like it was not helping his fight against laughter. Obviously, Owen was failing in being inconspicuous. “How much closer would you like to be?” Paolo laughed.  
Ben lost it and snorted out a laugh, another larger one escaping as George muttered, “In my chair.”  
“What?” Paolo asked, still laughing but now bemused.  
Owen met his eyes. “In his chair. With him.” He replied evenly, as though daring him to make something of it.  
The moment stretched until Paolo just shrugged and commented lightly, “It’d be warmer.”  
“Or at my feet.” George mused, making Paolo and Tom splutter and Ben collapse into a laughing fit. George met Owen’s eyes with a coy smile, the promise in his eyes causing the other man to blush.

George entered his room even later still and paused. The bedside table light was on and Owen was kneeling, naked, at the side of his bed, wrists crossed at the small of his back. George shed his clothes as he approached the bed. “You shouldn’t be in here.” He stroked Owen’s hair, no censure in his voice.  
Owen tilted his head in his hand to gaze up at him. “Should I go?” His voice was already slightly indistinct.  
“No.” George’s grip tightened in his hair, tilting his head back further and pressing a hard kiss to his lips. Owen swayed in his grasp, going pliant into the kiss. George softened the kiss but also deepened it, settling himself on the side of the bed. Owen mewled when George pulled away. “Shh,” George soothed, cupping Owen’s face. He waited for Owen to refocus on him. “Look at you,” he cooed, “at my feet like the good boy you wanted to be earlier in front of all the others.”

Owen moaned and fell forwards, arms still behind his back. George caught him just enough to stop him injuring himself or George, but let him nuzzle his face against his hardening cock. Owen mouthed up it, before pulling back to rest his chin on George’s thigh.  
George breathed out a laugh, smoothing Owen’s hair back from his forehead. “I was going to ask you what you wanted, but I think you’ve just answered me.” He glanced down at Owen’s cock, which was already hard, jutting proudly between his legs. “You get started without me?”  
Owen turned his face into George’s thigh briefly before smiling shyly up at him. “Just a little, just so you knew I was interested.”  
George laughed, “like that was ever a question, love.”  
Owen’s grin widened and he mouthed his way back up George’s thigh to the crease of his hip. He looked up at George as though asking for permission. 

George’s smile turned predatory, tightening his grip in Owen’s hair once again. “Go on.” He urged, directing Owen back to his cock. Owen went eagerly, mouthing his way sloppily up until the tip of George’s cock was resting against his closed lips. George let him rest there for a second, basking in the bliss stealing over Owen’s face, before pushing him steadily down, gently forcing Owen to take the whole length of him. Owen gagged once, the only evidence that they were not indulging as regularly, but pushed down insistently when George tried to slow the pace. He stayed where he was, his throat working around George’s cock head, when George’s grip loosened in his hair. At the tap of George’s fingers against his cheek, Owen pulled off and then plunged back down, swallowing his cock and mouthing back up as sloppily as he wanted, pulling back completely a few times to suckle at George’s balls. George kept one hand loosely cradling Owen’s head, the other gripping his shoulder. 

It wasn’t long before George dropped his head back with a low groan, his fingers tightening involuntarily in Owen’s hair. Owen’s enthusiastic actions, his choking himself on George’s cock, sent George rapidly to the brink. He tapped his fingers against Owen’s cheek again, but Owen refused to pull back, pressing his nose against George’s lower belly, and swallowing repeatedly. George curled over Owen’s head as he came, Owen swallowing everything eagerly. 

After a prolonged pause George collapsed backwards, Owen lapping at his cock until George pushed him off with a groan. Owen sat back on his heels, watching George docilly as he scrubbed a hand over his eyes and then looked back down at him. George huffed out a delighted breath at the sight of him, arms still behind his back, cock weeping. He watched him for a long moment before scooting up the bed to prop himself against the pillows. He gestured Owen up, who scrambled up on clumsy limbs to settle in George’s lap. George massaged down Owen’s arms for a moment, before taking his cock in hand. Owen dropped his forehead on to George’s shoulder and thrust into his hand with tiny circles of his hips. “George,” Owen groaned, grasping at George’s upper arms when he tightened his grip.  
“You can come, love.” George kissed the side of Owen’s head as he twisted his palm over the head of his cock. Owen did with a broken gasp, pulsing thickly over George’s hand and collapsing into him. George petted him gently for a while, before tipping him sideways. Owen made an unhappy noise but quieted when George leant over and kissed him. “Back in a moment,” George re-assured him as he pulled away and got off the bed.

George smiled at the image of Owen sprawled out loose-limbed and half asleep on his bed, stomach still messy with his release. George kissed his temple as he re-joined him, Owen turning his face towards him with a murmur but jolting when the warm cloth was swiped across his stomach. “Shh,” George soothed him, this time kissing his shoulder, as he quickly and efficiently cleaned him up before throwing the cloth off to the side. He settled down on his back next to Owen, smiling when Owen rolled over to smash his face into George’s shoulder and plaster himself along his side, his arm draping over George’s stomach to entangle his fingers with George’s. He wrapped his arm up Owen’s back and kissed his head again. Owen lifted his head, blindly searching him out for a proper kiss. They kissed lazily and easily for a while before Owen settled back into George’s shoulder. George played gently with the hair at the nape of his neck. “Sneak out in the morning?” The only response he got was a snort and the open-mouthed approximation of a kiss into his shoulder as Owen fell asleep.


End file.
